Future Shin (Dragon Ball Series)
Future Shin, the Future East Supreme Kai (未来の東の界王神 Mirai no Higashi no Kaiōshin) was the alternate timeline counterpart of the Shin. He was the ruler of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds in the universe. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime, Shin aided Trunks by giving him instructions as to how to defeat Dabura. After their battle against Babidi's Forces, Goku Black killed him during the period of time where he hunted down the Supreme Kais of each Universe.1 In the manga, Shin invited Trunks to the Sacred World of the Kai to train him in preparation for Babidi's arrival on Earth. Shin was impressed with Trunks' ability to master the Z-Sword, even trying to finalize his training with by cutting Katchin. However, as Shin was about to toss the metal to Trunks, Kibito was aware of the movements of Babidi so they head to Earth. After some time, Pui Pui and Yakon were defeated with Shin becoming injured. While Trunks was battling Dabura, Dabura spit on the Z-Sword Trunks was wielding but it later broke after Shin demanded Trunks to throw away the sword. Shin is disappointed that he miscalculated Babidi's ability to be able to have Dabura as his servant. He then exclaimed that he would not allow Babidi to revive Majin Buu but so he then attempted to attack Babidi but Dabura aided him, hitting Shin with a ki blast. Kibito attempted to assist Shin, but he was blasted by Dabura. While Shin was defeated and lying on the ground, Babidi continuously attacked Shin and even choking him with his magic. This torture allowed Trunks to become a Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Dabura and this lead to Babidi's death. Shin then froze Dabura to allow Trunks to kill him. After Trunks killed Dabura, Shin was glad that Majin Buu's revival was prevented as he passed away. Other Dragon Ball stories Shin Budokai - Another Road Future Shin and Future Kibito go to the World Martial Arts Tournament to inform Future Trunks of Future Babidi's plan to resurrect Future Majin Buu with the help of his henchman Future Dabura. Trunks fails to defeat Future Babidi and Future Dabura, and realizes that he can not do this alone, so he travels back in time once more to receive help from the Z Fighters of the past. Future Shin knows the Z Fighters. Once in Future Trunks' timeline, the Z Fighters battle Future Babidi and his henchmen on New Namek. After the fighters return from New Namek, Future Shin and Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Future Pikkon defeating him (though Future Janemba was just toying around with them). Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock (Future Goku's father) and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Future Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan has his potential unlocked and is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, who also gives one day on Earth to Future Pikkon and Future Bardock to help. After Gohan, Future Pikkon, Future Bardock and Future Gohan return to Earth, Future Shin witnesses the final fight between the Z Fighters and Future Kid Buu. In the end, the Z Fighters win the fight and Future Kid Buu is destroyed. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters